Old Friends, Worst Enemys, Great revenge, New love
by Suicide777
Summary: It is going to be cute. i always wanted one like this. please R+R and also take a peek at Young Seduction by me and reveiw, Thanks so much!


Disclaimer: I only own my plot, and unfamiliar people or just names. JK Rowling's own them. If only she could get it in her head Hermione and Draco were meant to be.  
  
Summery: Mione and Draco are in there 6th year, already at Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry are dating. Look what happens! First is when they were in First grade, it will come up later. Sorry it goes fast!  
  
Please review!  
  
A/N Draco's letter, the first thing, has spelling mistakes for a purpose. He is a first grader, it is not too bad. Now read.  
  
Chapter one: An Odd thing to do.  
  
Hermione stepped into her classroom, room 12. She was a cute little girl with two bushy brown pigtails, and bucked teeth. Her My Little Pony lunch box hanging down. She placed her things in her cubby as always and sat down. Her friend Draco sat a few tables away. He was a little chubby, but not a lot. His platinum blonde hair was a in a stylish mess. His warm grey blue eyes shone bright when he looked at Hermione. He was moving soon. Class started, and the teacher talked about math. Soon break came. In addition, Hermione played with her friends that were girls. They played dress up. Draco walked by and handed her a note. It said:  
  
Hermyonee,  
I am going to miss you wen I moov away. We are mooving in three days. Sorry I do not have a present for you. But I luv you, and I will miss you so much. Luv always, Draco  
  
Hermione went up to him, and hugged him. She did not need a present. But she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Draco, why are you moving?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Because I was adopted. That is what Mommy says. My real mommy and daddy are going to get me. Mione, I am going to miss you!" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I have a present for you." She said with a small smile. She handed him a small bow wrapped in green and silver, his favorite colors, with a small bow on top. He opened it to reveal a small silver ring. It had a snake looking thing on it.  
  
"Mione, I love it! He said smiling wide, "I will get you something. Just wait." The rest of the day, he looked and looked. Finally he found something pretty. He ran up to Hermione and said, "Hermione here, sorry it isn't wrapped."  
  
She held her hand out and received a dark scarlet marble. "Thank you Draco, this will be my good luck charm." She said, a small tear running down her cheek. She kissed him on the lips, a quick peck, and ran to her bus. Draco stood silent for a minute, his whole body turned red, his cheeks were warm. He would never forget that kiss, but he would forget who gave it to him, along with the ring.  
  
Now it was his sixth year at Hogwarts. His ring was help on a silver chain around his neck. He walked down to breakfast glancing at the Gryffindor table. 'No Potty or Mud Blood. Weird.' He thought.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch while Harry paced the room. Everyone was at breakfast already.  
  
"What is it Harry?" She asked smiling. They had been dating for a while.  
  
"Hermione, I love you, but when I kiss you, it feels like kissing a sister. I just think we would be better of just friends." He said with a scared look.  
  
"Oh, of course." She said with a fake smile. She was not expecting this. She got up and left Harry looking dumb founded. As she left the portrait behind, she began to run. She went up stairs, turned corners, and went through unfamiliar hallways. She did not pass any one, and after about fourteen minutes, she was lost. She started to cry and opened a door to her right. It was dark and filled with candles. It looked like the Divination room, only it smelled of strawberry. It was warm and cozy. Hermione sat in a comfortable lavender chair clutching her good luck marble that she made into a necklace in her hand, and fell into a restless sleep  
  
She dreamt of all the good times she and Harry had. Getting ice cream, there first real date, gifts that were given, and there first kiss. She awoke with a start when someone nudged her shoulder.  
  
"Professor?" she exclaimed "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you that," Professor Snape said coldly.  
  
"Why are you here? Where are we? What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"We have been looking for you. We as in the professors. This is an unused classroom from the time I was in Hogwarts to learn. It is two o'clock in the afternoon. All your friends have gone to Hogsmede. Now please come to the great hall." He said motioning to the door.  
  
She complied and walked down the hall. She was sniffling and started to cry again.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you hurt?" Snape asked just covering his fear with hatred.  
  
"I am fine, I just, broke up with Harry, and I ran away for a reason." She said, fully explaining what was wrong. "Why do you care?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Because, if you go into the Great Hall crying, they may think I hurt you." He said loudly. "I will make you miserable for this."  
  
"What did I do?" She snapped.  
  
"I am wasting my time" He yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do, spank me?" She asked cheekily.  
  
"No. Mr. Malfoy is still here for a detention. I think you and he will make a good pair for an outing to Hogsmede." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Hermione sulked until they were at the hall. Snape called Draco in and gave him the plans.  
  
Draco was not too happy, but complied because anything, even going somewhere with a mudblood, would be better than helping McGonagall with her papers. Only a little though.  
  
Hermione looked down on the way there. They had a charm placed on them, they could not go three feet away from one another, or they would be sucked back to the person. Hermione wanted to drown her sorrows, but Draco had other plans.  
  
"First we will go to Flourish and Blotts, to get me a new book, and then to the wand shop to get mine cleaned, then to the ice cream shop for a quick snack. Then we will go to the quiddich place, candy store, and joke shop. Then we will finish at the Three Broomsticks." He said pulling Hermione with him. She was depressed.  
  
They finally reached the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was the baggage girl. She was tired and needed something.  
  
"What would you like?" Madam Rosmerta asked happily.  
  
"Just a Butter beer for me." Draco said in an upbeat tone.  
  
"And you?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"Two pints of fire whiskey. she said glumly.  
  
Madam Rosemerta walked away with a surprised look. Not as surprised as Draco.  
  
"You are going to drink two pints?" he asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can't" she smirked.  
  
"Hey, that's mine, and yes I can. I don't want a butter beer I want three pints of fire whiskey." He asked the Waitress. She nodded and headed for the kitchen. Soon she came back with there drinks. They started drinking, and soon they got a bit pink. Hermione told him about Harry, through a large fit of giggles, and he told her all about his father wanting him to be a death eater. They ordered more and more drinks, and then decided to go home. Hermione headed off towards the Gryffindor tower, and Draco fallowed. They got in quietly, but laughed every three seconds over a noise.  
  
They went to the stairs to the girls' bedroom. The steps did not change, because they trusted Hermione. As she and Draco entered, Lavender woke up.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily, yawning deeply.  
  
"Nothing, me and Draco are sneaking in." she said and this started another fit of giggles from the both of them.  
  
They crawled into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They kissed and started to take of each other's clothes. Soon they were naked and were acting very adultish. Soon they were asleep.  
  
In the morning, the sun filtered in. Draco woke up in a very comfortable bed, surrounded by a few big-eyed girls. He sat up and looked down to his side. He saw a mop of soft brown hair. He found out what was going on in seconds, and screamed. He sounded like a little girl. This woke up Hermione. She saw her friends staring at her, and then noticed a large object on her bed. She looked under the covers to see it was male. They were both naked. She then looked up to see a blonde head screaming.  
  
"DRACO?" She yelled. This was very loud and cused the head of her house to come in.  
  
"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently. She looked at Hermione crying and Draco still screaming. Her jaw dropped to see two of the best student in this situation.  
  
A/N so did you like it? It went fast, but it is supposed to for my plot line. I may not update soon, so I will ask for. 10 reveiws. If I get them fast, I will update. Pleaselet me know how it is!! 


End file.
